Skin surrounding the eye is commonly covered with various cosmetics such as eye liner, base coatings, coloring, etc. Such coatings must be removed periodically, and removal techniques typically involve the manual application of chemicals, usually with a cotton pad or facecloth. These cleaning chemicals are not intended for direct exposure to sensitive eye tissues and it is normal for people to close their eye-lids to prevent exposure during cosmetic cleaning around the eye.
Increasingly, the skin surrounding the eye is also a target of cosmetic treatments for conditions such as wrinkle reduction, “bags” or dark circle reduction, and other skin color and texture conditions concerning the skin adjacent the eyes. These treatments can include sprays, sonic cleansing, microdermabrasion, light, and the like. These treatments are less predictable to use than a facecloth, and therefore, could accidentally be activated while the eye is still open.